jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Flamca/Proszę nie...
Info -współcześnie -jeźdźcy mają 18 lat, 3 klasa liceum ogólnokształcącego -hiccstrid może -tylko persektywa Astrid -rozdziały będą troche krótkie :) Zaczyamy :) Rozdział 1 Sierpień, godzina 23 Słońce dawno zaszło a księżyc zastąpił jego miejsce. Mimo światła, które dawał księżyc w parku przez który wracałam z imprezy było ciemno. Lampy, które świeciły mlecznym światłem zasłaniały ciemne drzewa. Wiatr ganiał między nimi, krzewami i ustawał. I tak w kółko. Wokół mnie zaczęły się zlatywać ptaki ciemne jak noc. Wrony. Coś się wydarzy. Skąd to wiem? Moja intuicja, która jak dotąd nigdy nie zawiodła. Nie myliłam się. Podeszło do mnie dwóch mężczyzn w ciemnym ubraniu, jeden wysoki i chudy, drugi niski i dość mocno umięśniony. Uśmiechnęli się chytro. Wiedziałam co się wydarzy. -Proszę, nie- wyszeptałam cicho. Oni jakby nie rozumieli mojego języka, ruszyli w moją stronę. Zerwałam się do biegu w przeciwną stronę. Nie mogli mnie dogonić. Biegłam nie odwracając się za siebie. Dobiegłam do przystanku na rondzie. Lampy dają mocne światło, więc wszystko dokładnie widać. Ani jednej żywej duszy. Sprawdzam rozkład, autobus będzie za 20 minut. -O nie!- krzyknęłam w myślach. Było już za późno. Dopadli mnie. Przewrócili mnie na zimny chodnik. Zaczęli mnie kopać, szarpać i zdzierać ubranie. Skuliłam się, modląc o jakiś radiowóz, który przypadkiem będzie jechał przez tą ulice, bądź o przechodnia, który będzie na tyle odważny by stawić się tym bandziorom. Do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Czyli tak skończę? Pobita, pozostawiona na chodniku, ewentualnie wrzucona pod drzewo lub do rzeki, płynącej w pobliskim lesie by niebyło śladu zbrodni. Usłyszałam czyjś krzyk. -Hej, zostawcie ją!- po tych słowach wróciła do mnie nadzieja. Podniosłam lekko głowę sprawiając sobie przy tym ból. Przez przymrużone i spuchnięte oczy zobaczyłam chłopaka walczącego w mojej obronie. Przegrywał, nie był umięśniony jak tamci lecz w oddali zobaczyłam światła- czerwony i niebieski. Jesteśmy uratowani. -Pomocy- powiedziałam cicho przez zachrypnięte gardło i lekko podniosłam głowę. Popatrzył na mnie. Jedyne co pamiętam to oczy. Oczy mocno zielone. Potem ciemność. Rozdział 2 Ciemność. Tylko ona. Ciemna i głucha. Jedynie co jakiś czas, do mojego mózgu docierały przyciszone dźwięki rozmów i przymglone światło. I znowu ona. Ciemność. Jeszcze ciemniejsza i głuchsza niż wcześniej. Byłam uwięziona we własnym ciele, lecz nie to mnie trapiło. Co się stało po moim zemdleniu? Kto mi pomógł? Dlaczego to zrobił? Przecież mógł przejść obok. Usłyszałam dźwięk. Coś pika. Domyśliłam się, że był to kardiogram. Moje oczy były jak z ołowiu, ciężkie. Po kilku próbach udało mi się otworzyć załzawione i spuchnięte oczy. Moja głowa była zwrócona w lewą stronę. Każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał ból. Ułożyłam głowę prosto. Spojrzałam w drzwi. Odbijałam się w nich. Zobaczyłam wszystkie urządzenia do których jestem przypięta. Po prawej stronie ktoś siedział. Tylko kto? Rodzice zginęli kiedy miałam 5 lat. Od tamtego czasu wychowywał mnie wuj Finn, ale on wyjechał kilka dni temu. Przyjaciół też pewnie nie powiadomili, bo nie mogą. Więc kto to jest?! Zwróciłam głowę w prawo. Był to chłopak z burzą brązowych i lekko rudych włosów. Siedział ze spuszczoną głową. Czy to mój wybawiciel? Może. Z bólem podniosłam posiniaczoną rękę i dotknęłam jego włosów i przejechałam po nich aż do szyi. Podniósł głowę. Zobaczyłam te same, mocno zielone oczy, lekko piegowatą twarz i wielki szczery uśmiech. -Kim jesteś?- zapytałam zachrypniętym głosem -Jestem Czkawka -Ty mnie uratowałeś? Chłopak skinął głową. -Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? -Ale co?- Czkawka nie wiedział o co chodzi -No uratowałeś mnie.- przerwałam na chwilę, każdy oddech, każde mrugnięcie sprawiało mi wielki ból- Większość ludzi przeszło by obok bojąc się o własny tyłek, ale nie ty. Dlaczego? -Musiałem, nie mogłem przejść obok- uśmiechnął się -Dziękuje- szepnęłam cicho -Tak w ogóle długo byłam nieprzytomna? Który dzisiaj jest? -4 sierpień. Spałaś 3 dni -Byłeś ciągle przymnie? Skinął a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec. -Dziękuje- uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie -Godziny odwiedzin zakończone- powiedziała pielęgniarka. Czkawka obrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia -Przyjdziesz jutro? -Pewnie- uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Kochani dostawcy oddali mi neta! Tyle wygrać :D Next za chwilę! Rozdział 3 Szpital. Moja sala w której jestem sama. Ciemno. Lampki z urządzeń stojących obok mojego łóżka dawały nikłe światełko. Nie mogłam zasnąć. Noc była dla mnie istną katorgą. Kręciłam się to w lewo, to w prawo. Dręczyło mnie jedno pytanie. Co się stało po moim zemdleniu? Na to pytanie odpowiedź poznam już niedługo, a przynajmniej tak myślę. Popatrzyłam na zegarek w telefonie. 6.45. Słońce powoli wschodzi z nad horyzontu. Oświetla przy tym część szpitala w którym się znajduję. Wracam przez park. Ciemno i głucho. Wypalone żarówki w lampach ostatkami sił błyskają dając krótkie, przyciemnione światło. Idę dalej. Zauważyłam dwóch mężczyzn zmierzających w moim kierunku. Odwróciłam się i próbowałam odbiec. Coś mnie wywróciło a chodnik zamienił się w ziemię, momentalnie wyrosło z niej kilka korzeni i oplotło moje nogi. Byłam w potrzasku. Oni byli coraz bliżej. Próbowałam się wyrwać ale następne korzenie przytrzymały moje ręce, dociskając mnie mocniej do ziemi. Zacisnęłam mocniej powieki, lecz to co zobaczyłam nie ucieszyło mnie. Stali nade mną w czarnych kominiarkach. Zaczęli się do mnie dobierać. Uderzyli mnie w twarz gdy zaczęłam krzyczeć –Nie! -Hej, obudź się! Słyszysz!- ktoś mną potrząsa. -Co się dzieje?- zapytałam zachrypniętym głosem osobę, której nie widziałam. Uchyliłam lekko jedno oko. Zobaczyłam oczy, oczy mocno zielone. Patrzyły na mnie ze zmartwieniem. -Czkawka? -Tak- odparł spokojnym już głosem- Co się stało? Rzucałaś się po łóżku, jakby ktoś cię szarpał.- odparł po chwili. -Miałam straszny koszmar- głos mi się łamał. Podkuliłam nogi i oplotłam je rękami. -Hej, to był tylko sen. Już wszystko dobrze.- Gdybyś tylko wiedział, o czym był…- pomyślałam -Lekarze mówili, że dzisiaj będziesz mogła już wyjść.- chłopak położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. -Naprawdę? -Tak. Muszą zrobić jeszcze kilka badań. Z tego co usłyszałem mają je robić po południu- uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Która jest godzina? -10.15 -Wygląda na to, że ze mną chwilę posiedzisz- powiedziałam z uśmiechem -Na to wygląda- powiedział z uśmiechem, siadając na krześle obok mnie. Rozdział 4 -Opowiedz mi coś o sobie- chłopak głośno wypuścił powietrze. -Co tu dużo gadać? Mam 18 lat, niedawno przeprowadziliśmy się tu z rodzicami, od początku roku mam chodzić do tutejszego liceum, trochę brzdękam na gitarze, no i... -I...? -Jeżdżę na motorze -Cross'owym?- zapytałam -Tak- uśmiechnął się -Powiem Ci coś. Też jeżdżę- wstał z krzesełka, spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem i z miną mówiącą: serio? -Nie spodziewałeś się tego, co? -Powiem Ci szczerze, że nie- ponownie opadł na stołek -Moi przyjaciele też jeżdżą- powiedziałam z triumfem lekko się podnosząc -Gang motocyklowy?- zapytał Czkawka ze śmiechem -Gang Cross'owy- odpowiedziałam, po czym zaśmialiśmy sie oboje -Słuchaj...-zaczął Czkawka -Hmm?- mruknęłam pytająco -Ty wiesz o mnie więcej, niż ja o Tobie. Ja nawet nie znam twojego imienia- powiedział cicho patrząc na mnie -A po co Ci to wiedzieć? -zapytałam -No przydałoby się znać choćby twoje imię, nie uważasz? - zapytał ze śmiechem -Nie?- chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do sali wszedł lekarz -Dzień dobry, moje nazwisko Stankiewicz, jestem Pani doktorem prowadzącym- powiedział łysy, wysoki mężczyzna o piwnych oczach, na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na 45-50 lat- Przeprowadzimy Pani podstawowe badania i zobaczymy, czy będzie Pani mogła wyjść już do domu- powiedział z uśmiechem opierając się o ramę mojego łóżka. -Coś się stało, że robicie je wcześniej?- zapytał Czkawka wstając z krzesła -Spokojnie, okazało się, że mamy jeszcze jednego lekarza na dyżurze- powiedział do Czkawki -Pani chłopak nie należy chyba do tych cierpliwych ludzi- powiedział do mnie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął coś zapisywać w kartach. Brunet opuścił lekko głowę, rumieniąc się. -Em, to nie jest mój chłopak- powiedziałam cicho, patrząc to na chłopaka, to na łysego mężczyznę -Tak, więc, ten- widać, że lekarz trochę się speszył- Tak czy inaczej, poproszę Pana o wyjście z sali i poczekanie na korytarzu. Nudne wiem, ale co można robić w szpitalu :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach